Essential XMen
by icemastertron
Summary: The XMen. Read on a group of teenagers with extraordinary powers as they try and protect the world from those who wish to cause harm. From silly jokes to serious moments, this group may just have it all. Read and review.


ESSENTIAL X-MEN

CHAPTER 1: HIGH STAKES

PART 1 OF 7

_Savage Land- 5 years ago._

Charles Xavier walks down the hall in a large building, in the middle of an island known as the Savage Land. Even though he's a mutant with the power of telepathy, which lets him read anyone's mind, he goes to see a friend not knowing what's going on.

Eric Lensherr is a mutant as well. He has the power of magnetism, meaning anything with the molecules of metal, can be bended at his will. He is waiting. Waiting for his friend to see him. He knows why, and quite frankly, he doesn't care.

You see, Eric and Charles have known each other for a long time. When they met, they knew the world would need their help. They decided that they would help others like them. Other mutants who wouldn't be able to help themselves from those who would seek to hurt them. But from what Charles had been witnessing lately, something was changing their plans…

Charles walks up to the room, which Eric awaits him. He at first hesitates, but after a few seconds, Eric opens the door himself.

"Come on in dear Charles, I've been waiting for your arrival." Eric says to him. He doesn't look at Charles, just stands on his balcony, staring unto the island.

"You know why I'm here Eric. You know what you're doing isn't right." Charles says, as he walks up to him.

"It's not right? It's not right? Where have you been lately friend? These humans have been attacking our kind more and more! It's time to take a stand. Make a name for ourselves." Eric was now getting angry.

"But we are! What were doing—" Charles gets cut off as Eric keeps talking.

"WHAT WE'RE DOING IS NOTHING! Do you really think helping someone here and there is going to make a difference?" Eric now faces Charles.

"Of course."

"Nonsense! What we need to do is do unto them as they have done unto us! Then they will learn not to mess with us. With _Homo-Superior!_" He tells to Charles as he holds his fist in the air.

"No Eric! You can't do at. That will change things for the worse for us. For everyone!" Charles's heart was beating faster and faster. He was getting scared of what his friend might do when he retaliated. He knew the consequences, but he took the risk anyway. A risk that he believed would help the whole human race and not just the mutants.

"Too late my dear friend. You are too late. I have already began spreading my words to those who live on this island. It won't be too long until I began my plans for those Homo-Sapiens!" Eric then starts walking to Charles.

"I won't let you do this Eric! This is just madness!" Charles uses his telepathy to go into Eric's mind. He freezes him in his movement, and with a psychic blast, pushes Eric towards the wall, knocking him out.

On his way out of the building, Charles starts to destroy it with psychic blasts. He goes to the crowd that started to gather at the building, and says what Eric really has in plan. Some decide to go with, but most of the residents stay. He takes those who were willing to with him, and runs away, planning to leave the island itself.

Once Eric came to, he was helped by a loyal follower, Fabian Cortez.

"Mater Eric!" He calls out to him. "Are you o.k.? What happened here?"

"It seems that poor Charles won't be with us any longer. Take care of him, and anyone who's with him, permanently!" Eric tells Fabian as he's helped up.

"Of course master Eric. Whatever you wish!" Fabian left at once to get rid of Charles and those who were with him.

Charles and those who chose to follow him were quickly running as fast as they could to try and leave the island. Leave the place they once called home. Their hearts beat faster and faster every second they ran. But Fabian wasn't close to them. He still had to catch to them. But he found a way. He talked to one of the local Savage Land mutants who had the power to fly.

"You, the one with the wings. Come here now. I need you to take to Hammer Bay, this instant!" Fabian ordered him.

"Yes sir Fabian!" the mutant replied.

The mutant quickly grabbed Fabian and started flying to Hammer Bay.

"O.k., we must find the…." Charles started to, but then he had realized something coming towards him and the others from a distance.

"Stop right there! Don't think you're going any further." Fabian yelled at them.

Fabian was let down right in front of the docking bay. He and the other mutant were blocking the only exit off the island.

"Fabian, don't do this." Charles started to tell him. "You know Eric's ways of dealing with this hatred towards mutants are wrong and evil."

"NO! Master Eric's way is the only way for these foolish humans to know that we are not a weak species and that we do fight back." Fabian said to him as he was walking towards him.

"Fabian, please listen to reason!" Charles pleads to him.

"I don't care for reason Charles." Fabian then used his powers, which is to amplify other mutant powers, against Charles. He made Charles uses his psychic powers against himself, making Charles give himself a psychic blast, and the others that were with him.

"Let's take care of them." Fabian told the mutant with him.

"No, wait!" A voice not far distant told Fabian.

It turned out to be Eric. He came on a metal disc, with his arms folded.

"I will take care of this myself. I have the proper punishment for them. Take them to dungeon, but leave Charles here for me." Eric told Fabian and the mutant.

The others were taken away as Charles still laid on the ground unconscious, face down.

"Poor, poor Charles. You should have just listen to me. Then I wouldn't have to do what I am about to do now." Eric took the metal disk and turned it into a metal spike. He then took the spike, and…stuck it Charles back. Once then, he took it out and threw Charles into the sea.

"May you rest in peace old friend." Eric said as he walked away, going back to his domain.

_New York City, New York- Today._

"Well what do you think Professor?" A young man said to an old bald man next to him. The old bald man turns out to be Charles Xavier. It seemed that he survived that horrible incident 5 years ago. But it left him handicapped. Charles, or how he's known now, Professor Xavier, is bound to a wheel chair. He has lost the use of his legs.

"Let's see Scott, to do what I have planned, we must recruit others."

"Well, how are we going to do that?" Scott asked him.

"You see Scott, I have this machine known as 'Cerebro'. It helps me find mutant signatures anywhere in the world. We can use that to find new recruits." Professor Xavier told him.

"I see. But where did you get Cerebro from?"

"Let's just say I had help from an old friend. Now, let's go. We must find new recruits fast if we want to start the… "X-Men".


End file.
